


I see you, but you don't see me

by PhilosophicCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Philosophy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/PhilosophicCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aus der Sicht eines (Theater)schauspielers geschrieben.</p>
<p>Auszug: Ich sehe euch. Euch alle. Jeden einzelnen. Sehe in jedes einzelne Gesicht wenn ich spiele, um auch den Letzten zu erreichen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you, but you don't see me

Ich sehe euch. Euch alle. Jeden einzelnen. Sehe in jedes einzelne Gesicht wenn ich spiele, um auch den Letzten zu erreichen. Beobachte die erste Reihe genauso wie die letzte. Bemerke, wenn euer Gesichtsausdruck sich verändert. Bemerke, wenn ihr gelangweilt seid. Ich merke mir nicht jede Kleinigkeit, aber versuche doch, mir so viel wie möglich einzuprägen.

Ja, ich sehe euch, selbst wenn dies andersherum nicht der Fall ist. Ich sehe euch, aber ihr seht mich nicht. Ihr seht es. Meine Rolle. Mein Schauspiel. Meinen Text. Achtet nicht auf das dahinter. Achtet nicht auf den Menschen - nicht auf mich. Ihr achtet nur auf das, was ihr seht, nicht auf den Rest. Ignoriert alles, was euch nicht interessiert.

Und ich spiele meine Rolle. Spiele sie so gut, dass ihr Freude daran habt, selbst wenn es mich zerstört. Spiele sie so gut, dass ihr nicht einmal das Gefühl habt, sie könne nicht echt sein. Ich lasse euch diesen Schein. Ich lasse euch, was ihr so sehr liebt.

Und dann verlasse ich die Bühne. Lasse euch mit euren Gedanken wieder alleine. Verlasse das Theater bis zur nächsten Show, um euch dann wieder gegenüberzutreten. Um euch erneut in meinen Bann zu ziehen. Um euch dann wieder meine Rolle zu zeigen und mich selbst in den Hintergrund zu stellen. Versuche wieder, mir alles von euch zu merken.

Aber egal wie sehr ich es versuche. Egal wie viel mühe ich mir gebe. Egal wie intensiv ich euch beobachte: Es nützt nichts. Es bleibt dabei. Es ist immer das gleiche: **_Ich sehe euch, aber ihr seht mich nicht._**


End file.
